


如果你想听蓝鲸歌唱

by cicada9603



Series: 无诗 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 当一头蓝鲸搁浅在柯尼斯堡。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 无诗 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635706





	如果你想听蓝鲸歌唱

**Author's Note:**

> 算是《无诗Ⅱ》的预告吧

柯尼斯堡的海滩被冲上一头蓝鲸，搁浅了，可怜巴巴地停在垃圾上面。

这地方其实早就不叫柯尼斯堡，换了个别的什么名字，但没人记得住，一大长串的拗口名字还不如原本这个德语地名好念。发现这头鲸的是来垃圾岛拾荒的流浪汉，忘记一提，由于某些不可言喻的事情，柯尼斯堡早就成为了荒芜之地，半个禁忌场所，很少有人愿意踏足这里。曾经繁华的街道都生满杂草，动物倒因人类的离开而逐渐走上街头，在最后一批固定的居民搬离这里的时候它们便住进了大房子中去。高楼破败，公共设施被大量废弃，污水四处蔓延，但就算如此这座城市仍旧吸引到了另外一小批人。野心勃勃的冒险家为了寻找过去世代的踪迹和遗产而来到此地，穷困潦倒的流浪汉从别处来到这里寻找一个免费的遮风避雨场所，被人遗忘许久的政治犯被流放到此地等死，而神秘宗教的信仰者则将柯尼斯堡作为他们的圣地。

那个拾荒者原本只是想来翻找一些烹饪工具，垃圾海滩名副其实，过去岁月里堆积起来的生活与工业垃圾在十几二十年之后仍没有得到缓解，从旧世代中被制造出的东西不可被降解，一股脑的都放置在此地。但同时却为此刻居住在柯尼斯堡的小部分人类提供了天然而又便利的工具交易场所。人类和动物在这里达成了微妙又友好的生存平衡，食肉动物与人类之间不相互捕食，食草动物却又不会对生态造成过多破坏。尽管这里已无名义上的生态可言。就在太阳蹦到天空正中，懒懒晒着这片土地的时候，他看到了如今鲜少会从海洋深处来到世界上部的庞然大物。

它呜呜哭着，发出微弱无力的声音，祈求着有人能够帮助它一下。

海藻与其他的海洋生物被一同带到海岸，拾荒者小心翼翼地靠过去，起初只是惊愕了十分钟，过后便对多余发现的口粮欣喜若狂。他没有去管空中打着旋的海鸟是否给城中其他动物带去了口信，也没有管在神秘纽带驱使下渐渐往海滩边跑来的动物们，他捡拾贝类和小鱼，仍在跳动的那些，想着晚上可以打点牙祭。

起初这个消息只是在离海边比较近的区域传播，未曾见过古代生物的人类围拥上来，在布满垃圾的沙滩上站了一圈，对着鲸鱼指指点点。而后不知道怎么消息就开始在整座城之间蔓延，不同区域的人都挤了过来，把本就没什么空地的地方占得水泄不通。神经兮兮的宗教人士用高亢的嗓音尖叫着“神迹出现了”，双手在空中胡乱飞舞，一长排穿着袍子的人直奔蓝鲸面前。

他们是第一批近距离走到搁浅的鲸前头的，那头将要死去的生物用它湿润的、古老的眼睛无力地看着他们，也听不懂他们到底在叽里呱啦说些什么。随后而去的却是一批不被所有人欢迎的人，就连冒险家们都没摸到鲸鱼的皮肤，全被轰出了这块海滩。这消息不知怎么就被联邦政府得知了，现行的政府并不是单一国家的机关，而是由好几个国家联合在一块儿造就的组织，他们行动很快，不到半天功夫军队就在傍晚的时候强硬地驱散了聚集的人员，在海滩四周拉起了警戒线。

说来起来，往往懈怠办公的机构此次异常高效，离谱得不正常，阴谋论与恐慌也同时在人群中传播。与此同时还有一些幸灾乐祸，多数来自那些狂热宗教分子。

他们怕了，怕必然降临的神迹，是对于他们曾经所做之事的审判。这是那些人嘴里嚷嚷着的话语，可是并没有人在意，多数人也都并没有得到合理、正确的历史教育，还都以为美国有着世界上最古老的文明。在等待鲸鱼搁浅死亡的时间里倒有不少新鲜业务被开发出来，尽管没有人被允许能够靠近那里，但隔开海岸不远的地方仍有几处“最佳观景点”，骗子们的拿手好戏，从不安分的顾客兜里骗走不少合影留念用的钱财。鲸鱼相关的小物也都成为炙手可热的商品，随带着的还有“神秘夜间游览”这种无厘头的旅游项目开发，着实给柯尼斯堡飘荡着的居民的无聊生活增添了不少乐趣。

所有人都在等待鲸鱼的最终死亡，不管是看热闹的人，还是天天在海滩上忙来忙去的科研人员，更重要的是政府官员们对它的看法。有些文官也到了场，随从们帮他们摆弄一些最新的技术小玩意儿，可供他们与风险分析师一同讨论。就像这头鲸鱼是个什么危险品似的，定时炸弹，或许是这么一件古老的器械，现在都不用这种了，早就成为了历史的尘埃，但就如同没有人会忘记“柯尼斯堡”一样，同样没有人会看不见过去的幽灵。

它会爆炸，在最后一天爆炸开来，腐烂的肉片散得到处都是，浓厚的皮下脂肪则流满整块海滩，甚至都能将柯尼斯堡都整个覆盖住呢。在此地出生的小孩们在跑马的街道上唱着教会编出来的童谣：他们就要来临，他们就要来临。金发的先到，握着银发的手，他们就要来临，送上天父带给我们的礼物，几乎所有的孩子都在几天之内学会了它并正确传唱，甚至连鸟儿们都将其学了去，去惹恼那些焦头烂额的海滩工作人员。

一场鲸落可以养活一片海域。这却是一场失败的鲸落，因为它的最后归宿则与海滩垃圾一起摊在太阳底下。发着阵阵臭味，鲸鱼的肢体不断在膨胀，在融化，在瓦解。当它终于有一瞬间停下来的时候，就有什么东西从中爬了出来，而那立马引起了所有人的注意。工作人员迷惑不解，政府官员不安地来回跺脚，狂热宗教人士高举双臂大呼“天父在上”，而今天到来的一批神秘的陌生人们则惊愕地连连后退，更像是看到了什么怪物一般。

金发的孩童率先翻过骨架爬出，他浑身还湿漉漉的，挂满了鲸鱼的油脂。随后便开始帮助他身后的另一个银发的孩子翻越那些戳出的骨骼，小心翼翼地托着他同伴的腰，将他抱了下来。像是看不到四周的一切，外貌约摸五六岁大，金发那个稍稍高挑一点，身形又更敦实，衬得银发孩子更加纤细。先不说这留给所有目击者如何之大的冲击，光是这两个人类孩童是如何钻到鲸鱼肚子里并存活至今都显然是怪诞至极的事了。

就在一片颂赞和恐慌之中，浑身赤裸的他们扶持着彼此，摇摇晃晃地朝新世纪走来了。


End file.
